Conflicted
by gottaluvit.97
Summary: Gunther was set up on a blind date...with CeCe! The two fall head over heels, until CeCe meets his friend Garrett. Now CeCe is in love with Gunther and Garrett. What will she do? And Ty and Tinka decide to make their relationship stronger. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know you think by now, "My gosh! That bitch has been so lazy or busy or something, she's not been posting." When I'm not posting, I'm writing. And now your thinking, it took her that long to post this skimpy piece? Well this isn't the only thing I'm working on. Ooh,I just got you all excited didn't I? lol. Well, enjoy, and remember, lots more is on the way.

* * *

Tinka walked into her bedroom where Gunther was dressed in tight jeans, a red rock band t-shirt, a black jacket, and a beanie.

"Wvat are you wvearing?" Tinka asked.

"Ty said zis is wvat normal people wvear," he explained. "Wvat do you tink?"

"I tink it tis terrible ugly," Tinka answered. "Wvon't you just put on you regular clothing?"

"I like zis, it's so cool, and ze ladies love it!" Gunther replied. "I have a date tonight."

"Really?" Tinka exclaimed. "Wit who?"

"I don't know. Zey called zit a…blind date," Gunther explained.

Tinka rolled her eyes. "So…you don't mind if I go out wit Ty?"

"Not at all!" he replied.

Tinka smiled, then bit her lip. Ty made her head go numb. They went out once, had a blast, and never went back out. He was such an idiot when it came to dating. But maybe if she had some time away from Gunther, she'd have a chance to hang out with Ty and really get close with him.

Gunther got ready and went to meet Deuce, who was going to take him to meet his blind date.

"Hello!" Gunther greeted Deuce at Tino's Pizza Parlor.

"Hey, man. Just take a seat here, I'll bring the girl in," Deuce directed.

Gunther nodded and took a seat. A few seconds later, Deuce brought CeCe in.

"Zis tis my blind date?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah man, you know CeCe Jones," Deuce introduced.

"I've known her since ze first grade," Gunther replied.

"Yeah, well, have fun," he said, pushing CeCe into a chair.

"But-" CeCe began.

"I said have fun!" Deuce repeated, leaving.

"Um…how's life been, CeCe?" he asked.

"It's been cool. How's it been for you?" CeCe asked.

"I've been alright," he replied.

"You…uh…look good tonight," Gunther complimented.

"So do you…um…no besparkled outfit? I'm surprised," CeCe stated.

He smiled. "I hope zat's a good thing."

"It is," CeCe assured. "You look really good."

"Zank you." Gunther's face turned pink.

They talked a long, long, time before exchanging phone numbers and saying good night.

_Meanwhile…_

Ty opened his front door to find Tinka, all dressed up.

"Hello!" Tinka greeted. "I had some extra time, and I thought you'd like to-" putting air-quotes with her fingers, "-hang out."

"Uh, yeah. I'd love to," Ty replied.

Ty took Tinka to the movies to watch _Love is in the Air._

"Zis film tis ze worst I have ever watched," Tinka complained.

"I know, right? I'm sorry, we shoulda went for a different movie," Ty agreed.

"Tis okay. Zit gives us time to talk," Tinka replied. "Ty…wvat do you tink about me?"

"'I think that you're special…a one of a kind. And you're more beautiful than any girl in our school," Ty answered.

Tinka blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend," Ty added.

"I'd love to be you girlfriend, Ty," Tinka replied, blushing.

"You went on a blind date set up by Deuce?" Rocky exclaimed. "It didn't end up to be…like a hobo or something, did it?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Rocky. No, I think he and I really hit it off, but you can't tell anyone who it is if I tell you, it's embarrassing." CeCe sat down on the couch with a bowl of butter pecan ice cream.

Rocky flipped the TV over to The Real Housewives of New Jersey. "I swear to goodness, Dina must've been high when she named that cat. Grandma Wrinkles? So stupid. Oh, did you say something?"

CeCe rolled her eyes. Suddenly her phone rang. "It's him!"

She left Rocky (who was zoned in on the TV) and went into the kitchen.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hello, CeCe," he greeted back. "I was wondering if you'd like to go bowling zis weekend."

"That sounds great!" I replied. "When?"

"5 o'clock Saturday," he answered. "I'll pick you up."

"Great! 'Bye!"

"Good bye."

I hung up.

"Hey, CeCe, Saturday, Deuce and I are going to the movies, you wanna come?" Rocky asked.

"Nah, I'll let you and Deuce have a good date by yourselves, I have a previous engagement," CeCe turned her down.

"Ooh, with who?" Rocky asked.

"The boy Deuce set me up with," CeCe answered vaguely.

"Which would be…?"

"Rocky, you gotta promise not to laugh or tell anyone," CeCe told her.

"Promise!" Rocky held her right hand up in the air.

"Gunther Hessenheffer," CeCe announced.

"Wow." Rocky was too stunned to say more. "Gunther?"

"Yes. Gunther." CeCe put the bowl in the sink. "And he's taking me bowling."

"Ooh, you know, if you fake at being bad at bowling, which shouldn't be too hard for you, maybe he'll put his arms over yours and show you how to bowl," Rocky suggested.

"Good idea!" CeCe gave her props.

"Hey, Gunther!" CeCe greeted when Gunther came to pick her up.

"Hello, ready to go?" Gunther asked.

"Totally," CeCe answered.

The two walked outside.

"May…I um…may I hold your hand? Ty said zat's wvat happens on ze second date," Gunther explained.

"Oh…sure…" CeCe slid her hand into his.

"Zis tis nice." Gunther grinned ear to ear.

"It is," CeCe agreed.

When they finally got there, three short boys approached the duo.

"Hey, guys. CeCe, zis tis, Chauncey, Zack, and _Garrett," _Gunther introduced.

"Pleased to meet you!" Chauncey nerdily greeted.

"Hi," Zack said shyly.

"Charmed." Garrett kissed her hand.

Gunther angrily pushed Garrett off.

Garrett smirked. "Aren't you the broad from Shake It Up Chicago?"

"Um…I'm not a broad, but I do dance on Shake It Up Chicago," CeCe answered.

"Oh. Well, our little Gunthy has just hit the jackpot, hasn't he?" Garrett cracked.

"If anyone has hit the 'jackpot', it's me. Gunther is a catch, even though I might not be," CeCe stood up for him.

Gunther grinned. "Let's play."

While the other boys were getting shoes, Gunther pulled CeCe aside. "You know you're ze catch, right? Not me."

"Whatever. All I know is, I wouldn't trade you for him and a million dollars if I was offered to," CeCe assured.

Gunther hugged her. "You are ze best."

"Ah shoot!" CeCe cursed at the bowling ball when it went into the gutter.

"Here, I wvill help you," Gunther offered, putting his arms over hers and guiding her to roll a spare.

She smiled. "You're so good at this."

CeCe sat down as Gunther took his turn.

"You must feel sorry for a dunce like Gunther to go out with him," Garrett whispered.

Gunther got a strike.

"Think whatever the hell you'd like, but I actually like Gunther." CeCe stood up and hugged Gunther tightly. "Good job!"

When the game was over, Gunther walked her home.

"I had a great time tonight," Gunther told her when they reached her home.

"I did too, Gunther," CeCe agreed.

He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at school?"

"Sure thing." She blushed.

CeCe sat on her fire escape after Gunther left, reflecting on her day.

"Hey, I didn't know you lived here," exclaimed Garrett, climbing down to her fire escape.

"Ugh, Garrett," CeCe complained. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hang, I get bored…" Garrett sat next to her.

CeCe rolled her eyes.

"And I get tired of…never mind…" He held back.

"Of what?" CeCe asked.

"My parents fight. A lot," he admitted.

"Oh. I…didn't know…" CeCe felt a twinge of guilt. "It doesn't…get violent or anything…does it?"

"Sometimes. Not often…just when the dick gets drunk…" Garrett's face crinkled in disgust.

"I'm always here if you wanna talk it out," CeCe offered.

He smiled. "I can see why Gunther is so crazy about you."

* * *

Has CeCe fallen for Gunther and Garrett?

Will Tinka and Ty last?

Like it?

Hate it?


	2. CLIFFHANGER, BWAHAHA!

I really appreciate all the reviews and everything! :D And I'd like to thank you for your constructive criticism, I mean, nobody likes criticism, but it does help (believe it or not). Okey dokey, read on!

"'Kay, love you, bye," CeCe hung up the phone. "Mom, I'm going out with my superbly awesome boyfriend. See you later!"

"Cecilia, wait!" Mrs. Jones called. "Don't you think your relationship with Gunther is getting a little serious a little fast?"

"What are you talking about?" CeCe asked.

"I know you're excited, but hon, you need to slow things down a little bit," her mother told her.

She sighed. "Fine. I get it. We're going ice skating, but we'll be back soon."

"Okay, have a good time, sweetie," her mom said, leaving the room.

CeCe crawled out on the fire escape. "Rocky! You coming?"

"Yeah! Be right there!" Rocky replied.

"Tell me it isn't the bird with one eye again is it?" CeCe mocked, climbing up the stairs to Rocky.

CeCe gasped as she came upon the awful sight. 

_Meanwhile…_

"There is this girl I know, I really like her. There is this girl I know, there's nobody like her." Ty paused. "Sounds good." He wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Hi, Ty," greeted a tall, thin brunette who sat down next to Ty on the front stoop of the building. "Remember me? I'm Tanya, from English."

"Oh. Hi, Tanya, from English. I've never been to English, what's it like there?" he asked with a laugh.

She laughed a little too loud.

Ty mentally rolled his eyes. Lots of fake girls did that to the other guys, and he always wished he was them, but Ty officially got why those cool guys didn't like it.

"So, do you have a girl friend? I mean, a cute guy like you couldn't be single…" Tanya flirted.

"It's complicated actually," he replied, looking down. "I like her, and we've went out before but we're not official."

"Ooh, who is she?" Tanya asked.

"You'd laugh," he told her.

"No I wouldn't," she assured.

"Okay. Tinka Hessenheffer," he admitted.

"Oh my gosh!" She laughed really loudly.

"See, I knew you'd laugh," Ty huffed up to his room.

"There is this girl I know, I really like her. There is this girl I know, there's nobody like her." He sang over again and again. "Now if I can finish this before Friday, I can have her a Christmas gift."

_

* * *

_

I know it's short, but it's supposed to be a cliffhanger, lol. I have some babysitting to do a little this week (Christmas break doesn't happen for some people until Christmas, lol) and a bunch of finals to study for, so who knows how much time I'll have to write.


	3. Take a Break

:) Okay, this one will probably be the last one for this for a while, I've got lots of other stuff I'm writing, and I still have some other stories to update.

* * *

CeCe gasped. "Rocky? Garrett?"

As tears welled up in her eyes, she raced down the stairs.

_Meanwhile…_

"Perfect!" Ty exclaimed, running to grab the phone.

He skidded to a stop in the living room. "Um…hope I'm not interrupting."

Rocky and Garrett pulled away, both of them blushing.

Ty laughed, picking up the phone and dialing Tinka's number.

"Hello?" Tinka answered the phone.

"Hey, Tinka!" Ty replied. "I have something for you. An early Christmas present, would ya like to come over so I can give it to ya?"

"Yeah, zat sounds great," Tinka agreed. "I wvill be right over."

Ty beamed. "Great. See you in a bit, bye."

_Back to CeCe…_

CeCe flopped onto the couch, crying, when Gunther knocked on the door.

Flynn opened the door. "Oh, good. You're here. Listen, before you take my sister out, I'd like to state a few things."

Gunther raised an interested eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Okay. 1. Her curfew is 11. 2. No less than 20 inches between you, I don't want you reaching over and putting your arm around her, either. 3. Bring her back alive and in tact, will you? Thanks. Somebody's gotta take care of her when there's no Dad to lay down the rules to you boys." He turned to CeCe. "CeCe, your boyfriend is here!"

CeCe raised her head. "Tell him I don't feel good, I can't go bowling tonight."

"She's not well, Gunther. She'll call you tonight," Flynn told him.

"Tis there anyting I can do to make her feel better? We can stay here tonight and I can tend to her," Gunther suggested.

"Go ahead, I'm going to go play videogames," Flynn said, running to his room.

Gunther sat down on the couch next to CeCe. "What gives?"

"You talk normal when you're mad?" CeCe asked.

"I know you're not sick. CeCe, you were bouncing around and happy just ten minutes ago," Gunther spoke normally.

"I'm sorry Gunther, you're going to hate me," CeCe told him.

"No, I wvould never hate you. I mean before, I did not like you. But…never could I hate you, CeCe," Gunther explained, this time like his usual self.

"I saw Rocky…and Garrett…making out…and I can't help…but feel jealous," CeCe said between sobs.

Gunther sighed. "This always happens. Every girl I go out with falls for Garrett."

"Really? How many girls-"

"Two, including you," Gunther interrupted. "The only two girlfriends ever, and the last one is currently going out with him."

"YOU WENT OUT WITH ROCKY, AND NOBODY TOLD ME?" CeCe demanded.

"Yes, I figured she'd tell you when she was ready," Gunther replied.

CeCe sighed. "This is the worst day of my life."

"Don't let it be," Gunther said. "Just…forgive Rocky, she never meant to upset you. She wvas just afraid to tell you…and I honestly don't know wvat to do about the Garrett thing."

CeCe wiped her tears away. "I can forget about Garrett. If you're willing to look past it, so am I. I'll avoid him at all cost."

He hugged her. "You're great, CeCe. But I tink we need to take a small break, zis tis getting very complicated…and maybe if we spend a little time with our friends, this whole thing wvill blow over."

"Okay, Gunther." CeCe looked down. "I'll see you later."

Gunther left. CeCe felt terrible…she was hurt, she'd hurt the one she loved, and the worst of it was, in the end she was with out both Garrett and Gunther.

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Reveiw!


End file.
